


prison does that to you (unfinished)

by monetoile



Series: Works That Are Not Finished And May Or May Not Stay That Way [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Azula (Avatar)-centric, But I might finish it, Post-Canon, Post-Defeat of Ozai, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Read at Your Own Risk, Unfinished, draft, these are just ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monetoile/pseuds/monetoile
Summary: We never really got insight on Azula after the defeat.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Works That Are Not Finished And May Or May Not Stay That Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	prison does that to you (unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished so read at your own risk. Like literally, I didn't even finish the chapter. I don't know how to end it so I just left it unfinished. I'm sorry. Not really. But still.

The heavy metal doors creaked as it opened, the noise screechy and the light blinding. Light footsteps approached her, but she didn’t look up. She knew who it was.  
No one else would ever visit her.

“Hey.”

The voice paused, as if waiting for an answer. She almost let out a laugh. He should know better by now.

“How have you been?” The voice continued, trying to drag out a response. A hopeless goal, honestly.

“You can’t spend the rest of your life not replying. You’ll have to say something eventually.”

She rolled her eyes. It was like he didn’t know her.

“Fine, be like that. I’ll be back same time tomorrow. One day you’ll have to reply me.”

Same time? As if she could tell anyway. All she saw was darkness, the sun blocked from her. Time was no longer a thing.

The door creaked again as he walked out. The moment she heard the click of the lock, she looked up.

“Honestly, I don’t know why you bother.” Her voice cracked from disuse but still carried the same confidence it always had.

Her eyes glanced at the wall farthest away from her. She crawled over, no longer ashamed of being so close to the dusty ground. Or more like no longer bothered.  
Being stuck in a cell did that to a person.

She grabbed the stone shoved in the corner and raised it to the wall, scratching out another tally mark. That made a hundred.

She dropped the stone and sighed, leaning against the bricks. Glancing at the plate near her feet, she contemplated whether she should eat.

She kicked the food away, deciding against it. Maybe she could starve herself and finally get away from this stupid world.

Exhaustion finally catching up to her, she slid to the ground and let sleep takeover.

***

The sound of shouting woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut so to not get caught.

“I’M WORRIED OKAY! She hasn’t been eating, he barely touches the water we give her and she’s looking really pale.”

Another male voice let out a chuckle. “Are you sure that’s not just her natural complexion. I mean, you’re pretty pale too.”

“Can you stop joking and take this seriously.” The first voice growled. “She might die at this rate.”

This time, a different voice replied. “Look, I know you care for her but it’s not like we can do much. If she doesn’t want to eat, she doesn’t eat. We can’t force her.”

“Are you saying we should let her die, Katara?” Right, that was the waterbender’s name. She should probably remember that.

“Of course not, Zuko! I’m just saying that we can’t do much about it if she doesn’t accept our help.” The waterbender’s voice turned serious. “Look, I know you care about her but it’s too much risk to take her out of her cell. What if she attacks people?”

“She won’t.”

The waterbender (Katara, her name was Katara) sighed. “Can you honestly confidently say that?”

“I- Ye- I mean-” He stuttered. She let out a soft snicker. Even she couldn’t confidently say she wouldn’t attack someone, how could he.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever get inspiration, I will finish this. If not, this will forever stay like this. Also don't blame me if you get annoyed, I left plenty of warnings.


End file.
